A Week of Buguese x Aqune
by TL-chan
Summary: A collection of ficlets featuring the Insector Lord and Oracle Maiden, celebrating the 10th anniversary of episode 49.
1. Day 1- Slow Dance

**AN:** Ep. 49 first aired April 8th, 2007 (which, amusingly, was Easter. Best present ever.) Leading up to the 10 year anniversary of my favorite episode, I give you a week of Buguese/Aqune mini fics that I've had saved and never posted on this site. They are all unrelated to each other. The first is a re-post from tumblr, so some might have seen it. The rest will be completely new.

* * *

The pair had completely opposite mindsets. Without words, they could both tell what the other was thinking. She was glad that her sister invited her to the annual Arachnan ball for the first time. He felt uncomfortable that he was actually allowed in without a second thought, rather than being the cause of an immediate battle. But seeing how ecstatic Aqune was to be there (not to speak of the elegant, low-cut purple gown she'd purchased for the evening) was enough to temper Buguese's unease. Likewise, Aqune had no intention of pushing Buguese's boundaries. She didn't leave him alone to go dance with anyone else. She stood at his side beneath a tree, mostly watching what unfolded on the dance floor. It was satisfying enough just to be there, to be wanted. All the sights were new and refreshing.

As the sky grew darker, the hours growing, something unexpected happened.

"Aqune…" Buguese was purposely looking away from her, his voice was low.

"Yes?" She turned her head to him.

"That is… wouldn't you rather be dancing?" he asked.

"Well… it looks like it would be fun," Aqune replied. "But… I don't mind just watching."

Buguese turned to her, lightly taking hold of her shoulders. Now, he looked into her eyes.

"Are you certain?"

Aqune couldn't answer immediately. Her face was red.

"I… well… I did want to," she admitted.

"I would not mind," Buguese replied. "If it were with you."

"Huh?" Aqune blinked up at him. It was far from what she expected to hear. "Are you asking me to dance with you?"

"Yes," Buguese said, doing his best to keep a serious face. "I thought you would be pleased."

Immediately, her face lit up.

"I am! Yes, let's dance!" She took his hand, and rushed to the floor, pulling the surprised Insector along.

A romantic ballad was playing, the floor filled with couples. If not for the fact that one was a human and one an Insector, Buguese and Aqune didn't look at all out of place. Rather, the composed way they presented themselves, the two actually did fit in. Aqune was amused to notice Buguese was actually smiling.


	2. Day 2- Nothing is Easy

Aqune was stirring a pot absently in the kitchen when Buguese came across her. Not that Buguese knew much about cooking, it was never something someone of his ranking had to be concerned with, but it seemed to him that far too much steam was emerging out from the pot.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Uh…" Aqune jumped, just as soon as she realized what she had been doing. Rather, what she was supposed to be doing, which wasn't spacing out. Now, on top of the steam, a reddish liquid was oozing from the sides of the pot. The girl promptly turned the entire stove off, as it was the quickest fix. "Buguese, I'm sorry," she continued, to acknowledge him.

"You don't need to apologize," he answered. However she was cooking wasn't going to offend him. But it was unusual for her to lose focus. "What is going on, my dear?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, I suppose," replied Aqune. She bent over to open a cabinet beneath the stove, which she pulled some rags from. She began to try and wipe up what she had spilled. Maybe not the greatest idea when the stove's surface was still so hot, but that was only further indication she wasn't thinking straight.

"That's understandable," Buguese answered. He felt the same. "But if you're to start a fire, that would only give us further trouble. Maybe you should get some rest."

Aqune shook her head.

"It's alright, Buguese. I have to cook something for dinner. Even if I went without, that wouldn't be fair to you, or the others."

"You don't have any reason to cook for other Insectors," Buguese argued. "I know you enjoy it, and it may be convenient for them, but it is not a necessity. The military presence in the castle is much lower than it was during the actual war."

"But yet, it isn't all over," Aqune answered, her face looking troubled. "Maybe I'm naïve, but I always thought, when the sun was finally returned to this world, and the greenery, humans and Insectors could live in peace with one another. Because now, there should be no reason for anyone to fight."

"Aqune…" Buguese replied. The man reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I too wish that you were right. I have no desire to fight a war ever again, and most people share this sentiment. I don't think there will ever be another war, so to speak. Still, there are too many unsettled feelings on both sides. Even in this better world, there will never be an end to incidents of hatred and violence."

"I… I don't want to believe that," Aqune answered. "There must be something that can be done. Something I can do."

She said those words, but her heart was shaken. Of course it wasn't that easy. All she could do now was hold Buguese. To take in his comforting presence. He covered her body with his cape and would let her stay this way for a while if it helped.

All along, Buguese had a good idea of what had inspired Aqune's current unease. It happened just the other day, while she and some of the other Spider Riders were in an Arachnan town, delivering fresh fruits to the villagers. It was a simple act to spread joy. To share the abundant harvest Spirit Oracle had blessed the castle town with. But not all villagers would accept anything that came from Aqune, a "traitorous" Rider who sided with the enemies during the war. To them, she was just as bad as an Insector. And now, she was the fiancé of Buguese, the Insector Emperor. Aqune stayed strong, and didn't protest. She refused to bother anyone if they had a problem with her. But later that night, she went back to Buguese and cried.

Buguese wished he were there. If he had been, he would not have allowed such injustice. He himself, other Insectors... they may have deserved that. But not Aqune. However, much as Buguese imagined the satisfying taste of forcing the humans to take back their words, he realized all the same that Aqune wouldn't have wanted that. What would more conflict solve?

He held her tightly.

"I love you more than anything, my beautiful Aqune," Buguese whispered to her. But could mere kind words solve anything either? he doubted it. If their positions were reversed, he was sure he would appreciate them, but knew in his heart they would change nothing. He wished there was something more he could do for her.

Buguese had an idea, when he saw ahead of him the mess that was left on the stove. A foolish idea perhaps, but it was something.

"Aqune, I was wondering something," he began awkwardly.

"Hm?" Aqune replied.

"Would you mind teaching me how to cook as well as you do?"

Aqune let go of Buguese in surprise.

"Uh… well, I wouldn't mind," she answered. She smiled, the idea sounding rather fun, but it was an apprehensive smile. "But, why so suddenly?"

"Well, you enjoy it, don't you?" Buguese questioned. He sort of regretted asking, but he couldn't back down now.

"Yes," Aqune replied. "It's relaxing, and I love sharing what I make with other people."

"That is why," Buguese answered. "Because it is something that makes you happy."

"Yes, I would!" Aqune replied. "And I'm sure if we worked together, the job could get done faster."

"Exactly," Buguese answered. Though, confident as he pretended to be, he honestly expected he might just drag her down, if he wasn't good at it. And as good as her? He shouldn't have even suggested something so ridiculous.

"Here, Buguese!" the girl picked up a rag and tossed it to him. "We should clean this before we start over."

"Very well," Buguese replied. Despite his own doubts, he was very satisfied with his decision. Already, it had brought the liveliness back to Aqune. As the girl he always saw as the light to his dark, he loved her the most at her brightest.


	3. Day 3- Cultural Differences

Aqune had been out shopping in one of Arachna's outdoor markets. It was something she enjoyed doing since the end of the war. And so, on this beautiful sunny day when there was nothing more pressing to do, she chose to indulge herself.

She purchased a number of things which she brought home with her to the Insector Empire. One of which was a delicious-looking cream pie, topped with wild berries. While she probably could have baked one like it herself, it smelled so sweet she couldn't resist. And it was a good day to take it easy instead of cooking.

Another of the objects Aqune bought was a particularly exotic-looking potted plant. Supposedly, it was called a cactus, and it grew in the Outer World. Its mysterious origins aside, it looked rather intriguing to her. Though the plant had an outer coating of spikes, it had a delicacy to it all the same. There were even smaller flowers sprouting from it. Aqune thought it might look nice in the castle, which, while brighter than it once was, still wasn't the most inviting-looking place. Of course, Buguese was a man set in his ways. If the interior never bothered him, he wasn't going to do anything about it. But Aqune didn't think he would mind if she added any little touches. It wasn't like it was something she did often, anyway.

Well, perhaps Aqune made a mistake this time. She told Buguese later that day she'd brought home a delicious-looking desert. And yes, she'd enjoyed the pie as much as she thought she would. Much to her surprise, her husband enjoyed the cactus. Even if Insectors were very much like humans in some ways, there were still some cultural differences Aqune just had to wonder about.

* * *

 **AN** : Although the dub of ep. 23 irked me, I get plenty of jokes out of it in hindsight. Insectors didn't eat all the plant life in the Japanese, but they _do_ eat plants.


	4. Day 4- Skeletons in the Closet

"Umm…" Aqune trailed behind Buguese, her eyes wandering around over her surroundings. Everything she could make out was coated in dust. They were ascending a narrow spiral staircase, which didn't look like it had been maintained in ages. She simply hoped the rusted steps wouldn't break from under them.

"What is it?" Buguese barely turned his head to her, trying to be careful himself.

"You've really never been up here before?" she asked.

"That's right," Buguese replied. "There were many forbidden rooms in the castle. Even with my position, there were still some I never got to see."

"I hope it isn't dangerous, then," Aqune said.

"It is possible, and exactly the reason why I must investigate," answered Buguese. "Once it is properly inspected, the tower can be cleaned and used for new purposes."

"Right," Aqune nodded her head. Well, there was no sense just speculating over what might be up there. They would have to find out firsthand. If necessary, she could defend herself, and Buguese, who probably wasn't in the best of health to be walking up all these stairs (not that she dared mention it and risk offending him.)

There was a thin railing, which Buguese clutched onto tightly. He was actually becoming tired, but he had no intention of bringing that up either. It was a relief when the end was in sight. There was a door there, which he turned the knob to. Locked. He was prepared for such, though. He pulled out a ring of keys from his belt, which he had discovered in Mantid's chambers. He began testing them until finally, one successfully switched the lock.

Aqune stepped back, giving Buguese room to open it. She said a silent prayer as she watched Buguese walk inside the forbidden tower.

"Are you coming?" Buguese asked.

"Yes!" she answered, a bit louder than she intended. A fault of how nervous she still was. As opposed to Buguese, whom Aqune felt very comforted around, Mantid always made her uneasy. He had done all sorts of creepy experiments, with otherworldly technology. Some of which affected her firsthand. So she couldn't shake off the nerves entirely, even though the former Insector leader was far away now.

Aqune took a deep breath and stepped inside. At first glance, it didn't seem like anything more than an ordinary room. Despite the shape the stairs were in, the room actually looked to be well-kept. It was a bit dark, only lit by what sun slipped through the window, but there were unlit candles placed on a stand. Upon further squinting, she could make out a bed in the corner, and there was a dresser as well, with some folded clothing stacked on top of it.

"It looks like someone's bedroom," she commented. But, was that it?

"I believe so," Buguese agreed. "A woman's." He pulled down one of the items of clothing, which was a frilly silk dress. "But most Insectors would not wear something like this."

"Then… a human's?" Aqune replied, confused. But she remembered the fact that Mantid was indeed human. He looked like an Insector, but in one of his aforementioned experiments, he must have done something to the physical structure of his body. However once, years ago, he was a human like her. That being said, she couldn't imagine Mantid wearing woman's clothing. They couldn't have belonged to him.

"I have never seen a human female in this castle," Buguese replied, disdain showing in his voice. But looking at his companion, his face softened. "Aside from you, that is."

"Neither have I," Aqune said. "Do you think she was some sort of prisoner?"

"I can't imagine a prisoner would be given such a nice room and fine clothing to wear. More likely, they would be thrown in the dungeon."

Aqune nodded.

"You're probably right. Whoever they are, they must have left, and some time ago, I think. If someone used this room, wouldn't they have fixed those stairs?"

"I agree," Buguese spoke. "But to think Mantid allowed a human to live here, and I never knew."

"Maybe she didn't live here." A troublesome thought struck Aqune. She had an idea as to exactly who that woman may have been.

"Then how would you explain all this?" asked Buguese.

"Mantid had a lover," Aqune said. "He explained to us… I mean, to us Spider Riders. But… she died long ago."

"A lover?!" It was hard to Buguese to even fathom this. Mantid was the cruelest person he'd ever known. He wouldn't think Mantid was even capable of love, yet alone that he actually had a woman in his life.

"Yes," said Aqune. "She was a human too… I believe."

"Then these things would be hers. That is what you're saying?" Buguese responded.

"It could be," replied Aqune. "And I guess Mantid kept her things. As a memento?" If that were all there was to it, she was a bit relieved.

"He was truly a twisted man," Buguese said. "Yet a complicated one. It pains me to think I spent so long following a man whom I knew nothing about. I even blinded myself to his true intentions, as obvious as they were."

Aqune tilted her head.

"But, You must have suspected something. All along, you wanted to overthrow him and rule the Insector people in the way you saw fit, didn't you?"

"Yes," said Buguese. "I knew Mantid was not the proper man to rule the Insectors. He had no one's best intentions in mind but his own. But just how wicked he was… that he intended to destroy the entire Inner World… I should have realized that much."

"Mantid had a talent for deception," Aqune replied. "Even I believed that he truly would restore the sun. Or at least I hoped that he would."

"You see the good intentions in everyone," Buguese replied. "Even in myself. I never told you that my intentions were to face Mantid and bring back sunlight on my own, yet you know. That you continued to believe in me no matter what still amazes me."

"Of course," replied Aqune. She walked closer to him, and took hold of his hand. "All people in this world, be they human or Insector or spider, were made by Spirit Oracle. I don't understand why she would create something horrible. So I have no reason to believe that anyone is bad. When it comes to Earthens, I don't know as much about them. Mantid and Hunter are the only two I've met. Of course, Hunter is a good person. And even someone like Mantid is capable of love. So I want to believe that Earthens are genuinely good people as well. Simply, everyone can make poor choices."

Buguese tried not to flinch at her touch. He wasn't bothered by it. It was merely unexpected. Still, he tried not to look directly into her eyes, in an effort to hide how flustered he was becoming. The two had been close like this before, but usually, he was the one to instigate, not her.

"Even so, I am not as capable of trusting others as you, Aqune. I have gone for so long loathing the humans, only seeing the negatives. And to see a person like Mantid in any positive light is incomprehensible."

"I think I understand," Aqune said, smiling at him. "I don't think I'm perfect either. I still have my doubts about Mantid. Well... that doesn't change the fact that I trust you. I know you'll do what's right for your people, for the Inner World. You may make mistakes, but in the end, you'll go down the right path, just like always. You aren't Mantid. You're you."

"Aqune, that's…" Her words were warming to Buguese. He wasn't even sure what to say in reply. The undeserved compassion she gave to him always had such a powerful effect on him.

"I'll be there to help you… of course." She looked down at her feet, feeling her face turn hot with a blush. "That is, I want to be, if you'll let me." Squeezing his hand a little tighter, she now looked at him directly in the eyes. The both of them stayed silent for a moment, gazing intently at the one before them.

"Nothing would please me more," Buguese spoke, finally breaking the silence.


	5. Day 5- Aqune's Secret v2

**AN:** This is both the longest and weirdest piece in this collection. It's inspired from the the "Aqune's Secret" episode from Teletoon Corp., which was the same source material as my "Spider Riders Alternative" story. I've actually done quite a few versions of it, because Aqune's unknown past is so fascinating to me. So in short, I wrote an AU of an AU. Also, if you're curious, the person speaking to Aqune was intended to be Brade. The reveal just wasn't relevant.

Also, I must stop editing this, because I've done it a thousand times over the past week and it's making me nuts. If it wasn't so weird, it practically could be a fic of its own. (The original draft actually was quite a bit shorter.)

* * *

A bright light. Blindingly so. That was the last thing she could recall. Now, all Aqune could see was darkness. She squinted, but it wasn't helping. She hadn't a clue where she was, or why.

"Buguese!" she called out, desperately hoping for a response. He was there just before. Maybe he was still nearby.

"Buguese!" Still, she heard nothing, short of her own echo.

"Insectors don't belong in this place." Suddenly, there was a voice. But not one at all familiar to her.

"Who are you?" Aqune asked. Her hands were clasped together. She wished even more that she could see, but it was still impossible to make out anything.

"Me?" replied the voice. "I'm the one who brought you here, of course."

"Please tell me. Where is 'here?'" Aqune was doing her best to keep calm, despite how difficult it was becoming. "It's too dark to see."

"Is it?" the voice responded.

"Yes." Her reply came out much squeakier than intended.

"Then try to change that," he answered back. "I believe it's in your power."

"R-right," Aqune stuttered. True, she was a handmaiden. To bring light was her purpose. She supposed that was the reasonable solution, even if she preferred to conserve her energy when she was away from the Insector world.

She started breathing softly, just to calm herself. It would be easier to tap into the Oracle's power if her mind was clear. She took her kneeling pose, and began a chant. As planned, light started to shine around her, as an aura. She could see clearly her own body. But everywhere else around her was still a pitch blackness. Everywhere but one spot.

There, she saw something which made her gasp. Buguese's figure lay there, unmoving. Despite what the voice said, he was with her after all.

"Buguese!" Aqune shouted. Retaining her light, she stumbled towards him. His body showed no signs of injury. But why didn't he answer her? "Are you alright? Please, wake up!"

Still, no response.

Aqune felt a chill, just then. It was like a sense of déjà vu. Her eyes flinched shut. There came a vision, much like the scene she saw now. She was staring down at Buguese. Only this time, he was bleeding heavily.

When she opened her eyes again, startled, Buguese was bleeding no more. But something had slightly changed. She could see shape on the nearest wall. She hadn't even known there was a wall there before. But now, it seemed, there was rock?

"What was that?" It was more a question to herself, but she hoped the voice would answer her anyway. And it did.

"A memory."

"A memory?" Aqune quickly asked back. "But I don't remember anything."

The voice laughed. But it wasn't a malicious laugh. It was one of genuine amusement.

"Of course not. That's why it's so dark here within your memories. Only by recovering the truth can you find the light which will guide you out. And only then can you save Buguese, who was so desperate not to lose you, he followed you into the abyss."

"That's why… you said…" Aqune was shaking, as she tried to formulate any coherent thought. It didn't make sense. How could she be inside her own memory? Just who had the kind of power to make this happen? And why? He wanted her to remember. That was the only answer she could come to.

One thing weighed on her mind more than anything. Buguese was trapped here too? What would happen if she couldn't remember? Would he be left here to die? She couldn't allow that. Of this, she was certain.

"I'll save you!" she declared.

And then, once again, came that gut feeling that she'd been in this situation before. Buguese was dying. And she was resolved to save him.

She saw the same vision as before. But this time, it was clearer. She was smaller back then, but she leaned over him, did her best to move her small hands over his larger body. The light they emitted reacted with his open wounds. It sealed them. Some of them, at least. If anything, it made them seem much less severe. Blood remained, but it was drying up faster, not being replaced by fresh new blood.

"I did it." She smiled in relief. Aqune knew in her heart that man wasn't going to die. He may have been an Insector, but that didn't matter to her. All life was precious. If she had the power to save a life, she would use it. It was times like this she was proud to be an Oracle Handmaiden in training.

She saw the Insector she healed moving then. He was finally regaining consciousness.

"You're…" He looked like he was struggling to speak.

"I'm glad you're alright," Aqune said. "But I couldn't heal you completely. You might want to rest for a bit."

"You healed me?" he spoke, sounding dumbfounded.

"Mhm," Aqune replied, smiling. She wasn't at all intimidated.

"Why?" He attempted to lift himself into a kneeling position, completely ignoring her warning.

"Because I didn't want you to die," Aqune answered, a bit perplexed that she even had to answer. It was obvious to her.

As she watched the Insector maneuver himself, she couldn't help but worry. "You really shouldn't be moving."

"I have things to do!" he shot back. It came out more pained sounding than angry. "I suppose I have you to thank, however. For now, I can take your Oracle Key more easily. But I'm certain your fellow humans will be anything but grateful."

"What do you plan to do?" Aqune was a bit concerned, but she wasn't sure who that concern should be most directed towards. The people whom the Insectors were attacking, or the Insector. "Who are you anyway?"

He scowled at her. After a pause, he decided to answer, though it was an odd question. "I am Buguese, of the Big Four. I am surprised you haven't heard. And I have no reason to disclose anything more to you."

"Buguese…" She repeated the name. "I… I'm Aqune. A handmaiden."

"I see," he replied. Not that he'd asked.

"I can't let you hurt anyone," Aqune continued. Despite her size, she sounded considerably firm. "But I don't want you to get hurt either. I don't want to be your enemy."

"Humans and Insectors are natural enemies," replied Buguese. "And as long as we continue fighting, many will get hurt. You are truly a naïve one, if you haven't realized that, Aqune. But one day, you'll come to feel like the rest of your people." He finally rose to his feet.

"I don't believe that!" Aqune declared. But it was getting harder for her to stay so strong. Now she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. But she tried to fight them still. "I won't be your enemy. W-we're friends."

"Friends?!" He looked incredulous.

"What is this?!" A man ran into view, putting a stop to their debate. He was soon followed by others.

"That Insector is…"

"I thought we dealt a fatal blow! Yet he's standing?!"

"Wait!" Aqune called. "I… I healed him! You hurt him?!" They were her own neighbors. She didn't think them as murderers.

"Of course! His people attacked us in cold blood!"

"With Buguese gone, don't you know how many human lives could be saved?!"

One man threw a fist-sized rock in Buguese's direction. Aqune darted in front of it, taking the hit with her arm. She cringed. The spot which was hit immediately turned red and raw.

"It is exactly as I told you, Aqune," Buguese replied. "If you do not wish to make things worse, you would be wise to escape." He pulled out his sword, and released the blade. After firing a shot in the direction of the group of humans, which seemed to blind them temporarily, he darted away fast as he could, though his pain was plain to see.

"This is all your fault!" shouted one of the humans, as soon as they could see once more.

Despite Buguese's warning, and the chance he'd given her to flee, Aqune hadn't moved.

"You're just as bad as him!"

"Just die!"

"After that… I…" Aqune had slipped out of her flashback. Again, she saw Buguese, the walls… the walls which were much clearer now. But it wasn't enough to see an exit of any kind.

Aqune pulled Buguese's body closer to her.

"That was when we first met. I saved your life." The words were mostly to confirm all of this to herself.

That she saved him, she felt genuinely glad about. After that, well, she became Buguese's servant. This much she always remembered. He forced her to fight against the Spider Riders, her friends, using those masks. Was that really something to be glad for? She could have prevented all of that from happening, by not saving him.

 _'No, even for a minute, I can't believe I would be better off if I hadn't saved you. I could never do something so cruel.'_ Her eyes gazed down at his rare vulnerable form. _'All this time, I always felt this strange warmth from you. I didn't understand, yet it was like… I had nothing to fear. You were on my side. I was right to feel that way. Even now, you put yourself in danger just to rescue me. I can't possibly lose you now, Buguese.'_

Then, what happened next? That was what Aqune had to know. She shut her eyes once more.

A ship. That was the first image to pop into her head. She remembered a ship. She was escaping… perhaps? Aqune wasn't alone. There were others… they were refugees?

Then what? More scenes flashed before her. Attacks? Yes, it was Insectors from outside. The flying type. They hit the ship. It was crashing down. Aqune fell from it.

Next, a forest? That's where she ended up… she thought. Her head was a blur. It hurt so much. And what was she carrying? A bracelet of some sort? But she didn't have the chance to dwell on that. All of a sudden, he was there. Who was he? She felt she was supposed to know, but she didn't. She didn't know anything. Yet, she was in too much pain to think about why.

"It's ironic that we met again here."

Yes, this confirmed that he knew her, somehow. Why didn't she know him? All she could tell was that he was an Insector. A wounded one, who walked on a limp, leaning on the trees to support his weight.

"Who are you?" she spoke, cautiously.

"You don't remember?!" The astonishment in his voice was obvious.

"I… I can't…" she mumbled. "I don't remember anything. Only my name. It's Aqune." She clung to that sole remaining memory in her heart.

"Is that so?" There was a pause. "Then fate is cruel to you. But perhaps some things are best forgotten. You can't go back to the humans again. In that village, you no longer have a place. And who knows how quickly the stories of your treachery will spread? But there is still one place humans will never find you. I'm sure you will be most valuable to we Insectors."

She could barely make out his words anymore. She was too dizzy.

Aqune gasped. All of a sudden, everything was clear to her. She could remember who she was, why she was with the Insectors. And not a bit of that mattered to her.

"Buguese!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I remember now! We can get out of this place!"

Her eyes shifted. There was an exit, yet it was so far away. She needed to get there. But though she knew this, an overwhelming fatigue came over her. Her head was spinning with just as much intensity as she'd felt in her memories.

"Aqune…"

Hearing Buguese's voice, she gasped. But there he was, his eyes open, and his expression obviously one of confusion.

"You're safe," Aqune mumbled weakly. "No… not quite. Not until we can get out. The exit is…" she pointed. Then her arm dropped, as she fell limp.

* * *

"Aqune!" She could faintly hear the sound of her name.

"Hm?" Aqune moaned, her eyes slowly opening. When her vision came into focus, she saw Buguese looking down at her with worry.

"Good. You're unharmed." Buguese sighed in relief. "But just what happened?! Where were we?"

"Oh…" Aqune glanced around, seeing that they were safely outside, in a rocky area. "Well, you may not believe me, but we were trapped inside my memories." Just saying that sounded absurd. Aqune wasn't sure if she'd be able to believe it, if she hadn't experienced it.

"Your memories?" Indeed he looked confused.

"Yes." Aqune nodded her head. "You were hurt, and a voice told me I had to remember if I wanted to save you. And-"

"Then, you remembered?" he interrupted. He didn't seem exactly contented.

"Yes," Aqune replied. "I'm so relieved. Now I know the truth. And I know all along, you weren't my enemy. You were watching out for me." She put her arms around his neck.

He flinched, but didn't try to push her away.

"How can you say that? You must know, I ruined your life, cursing you to the same misery we Insectors suffer daily. Even if your life before was not desirable, the alternative is no better. I should have known you would discover the whole truth eventually."

"Buguese… that's not the way I see it," Aqune protested. "It may have been fortune that we met, perhaps, so that we could help each other."

"Fortune?" He echoed the word curiously. "You have always had a view beyond comprehension, Aqune. How can you truly not be angry?!"

She tilted her head, confused. Did he want her to be angry? Even so, she couldn't grant him that wish.

"No," she said. "I told you. I'm relieved. I saw some terrifying things. But through it all, and the moment I awakened, I saw you. And that you feel I should be angry... if you didn't care about me, you wouldn't worry." She paused awkwardly. "Buguese, I told you, humans and Insectors don't have to be enemies. I was able to connect with you, after all. And that's a connection I never want to lose. So I'll keep on supporting you... and I know you'll do the same for me."

She clutched him tighter, pressing her body to his. She'd already been through a lot this day. All she wanted was to rest, in the comfort of the person who meant more to her than she realized all this time.

"Aqune…" He said only her name, any response more proper temporarily lost to him.

Buguese brushed a hand softly through her hair. Uncertain as the situation made him, there was something soothing in her words. She could make even a cynic like him oddly hopeful. This time, maybe there was no reason to argue.


	6. Day 6- Strength

**AN:** I think this was supposed to be a piece of something larger, only I have no idea what. So now it's another standalone.

* * *

"Hey, Buguese… would you mind helping me train?"

"Why?" Buguese didn't mean to react so bluntly, but it was such a strange request coming from her.

"Because I want to be stronger," replied Aqune, earnestly. "It's my responsibility to protect people."

"I see," replied Buguese. "I thought you disliked fighting."

"Yes, you're right" replied Aqune. "But what I like doesn't matter. The Inner World is in danger once more. And I am a Spider Rider. I can't change that. The others are all fighting, like it or not. And I'm out of practice."

"Very well," Buguese replied. "Then why don't we have a sparring match? I'd like to see for myself what you're still capable of." Knowing what Aqune _had_ been capable of actually made him quite curious. Could a year of rest take that away?

"Alright," said Aqune, looking serious. "Thank you."

Aqune transformed into her Rider armor. As for Buguese, he merely had to draw his blade to be ready.

"Let's begin!" Buguese lunged forward with his weapon, expecting her to dodge. He obviously had no intention of harming her, and was ready to pull back if she didn't.

Instinct taking over, Aqune evaded the blow with a speedy sidestep, and swung her blade in retaliation. Buguese turned just as fast, blocking it with his own sword. At the same time, both attempted to push forward. When neither could get the opponent to budge, Buguese was the first to pull back. Deciding to rely on a different method of attack, he fired a shot of energy at Aqune's legs.

The Rider was startled for a moment, but jumped high to avoid it. She swung her weapon down towards Buguese's shoulder as she landed. The Insector ducked out of the way, then ran back to get more ground.

Aqune took her opportunity for another swing. Despite not practicing for some time, it was all coming back to her in the heat of battle.

Buguese blocked the blow once more.

"Impressive," he spoke. "But I expected no less from you."

Saying nothing back, Aqune pulled back her sword, and attempted another strike. Buguese dodged, and dashed behind her.

Aqune gasped, attempting to turn herself when she sensed the blow about to come from behind. She wouldn't have been fast enough, had Buguese not purposely retracted his blade.

"I'm sorry." Aqune lowered her head and dropped her weapon. "I guess I lose. But thank you."

"There isn't a need to apologize," Buguese answered, as he put his sword away. "You are talented, as you have always been. But I have been training for longer than you. I would have been the winner in any case."

"I know," replied Aqune, though she sounded slightly disappointed. "I asked you because you're one of the strongest people I know. Both in power, and in will. Even after the battle with Mantid, when you were badly hurt, you rebounded quickly. I think you're admirable."

"Aqune…" Once again, he was surprised by her words. "Thank you."

As the two were still for a moment, Buguese reached out and brushed his hand against her cheek. It was a rather reflexive movement, and he quickly pulled it back in embarrassment.

"Wait," Aqune spoke, catching his wrist in her own hand. "I don't mind." She was blushing, but did her best to keep eye-contact with Buguese.

"Yes, but..." It was awkward, just an attempt to cheer her up which she probably didn't need. But if she permitted him, he supposed it was okay. Buguese reached to her once more. This time, he tilted her chin up. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch. He couldn't help but wonder if his own hands, cold and battle-hardened, were uncomfortable to her. But she didn't show any discomfort.

"Let's keep practicing every day," Aqune said. "If you don't mind, that is. You've always been able to protect me. I want to protect you as well. And everyone. The Inner World should be a peaceful place, where we can spend time like this, always."

"I will be glad to help you in that endeavor," replied Buguese. It was rare for him to smile, but he gazed at her warmly. "After all, I admire your strength as well." And so much more than that, he silently thought.


	7. Day 7- Precious

**AN:** The ultimate relic saved for last, this fic was actually written one year after ep. 49. And has been rotting in my notebook ever since. I did edit it, because it's a 9-year-old story, but I preserved it the best I can.

* * *

"What exactly happened that day?" The question was perfectly innocent, and certainly a reasonable one, but Buguese felt himself unsure of how to respond. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look back at it, and re-account it to her.

The two had ended up sitting awkwardly alone together in the Insector lands, a few days after Buguese had freed Aqune, and Mantid had been defeated. Although Aqune remembered the final battle with Mantid clearly, she only had vague memories of what had gone on before, when she was still under Mantid's control. She knew that Buguese released her, but thinking about it brought even more questions to her. Why did he? Why at that point, and not ever before?

"Well, what do you remember?" Buguese responded with a question.

"I know when Hunter was still at the castle, Mantid returned my mask to me. Of course, Hunter left some time after that. I'm sure there was a battle, and at some point after, I felt an enormous dark power."

"That is likely because Mantid acquired all four Oracle Keys, as you must already know," Buguese said. "It was you who gave him their power by draining the Keys, but I obviously can not blame you. You were being manipulated."

"I'm sorry," Aqune said. Her hands were clasped together pleadingly, despite Buguese's assurance. "Even if that were so, it was almost because of me that the Inner World was destroyed. It was foolish of me to believe that Mantid wouldn't use the Oracle's power for evil. I wanted to believe that he would restore your sunlight."

"We were all foolish for trusting him," Buguese stated. "Mantid was able to make an entire country believe his lies, no matter how ludicrous." It was certainly a sore spot of his own. Or, perhaps that was an understatement. Buguese was furious at himself for falling for Mantid's deceptions so easily. No, he couldn't lay the blame entirely on Mantid. His own stubborn refusal to trust and rely on anyone but himself was very much a cause as well. Despite warnings, he willingly betrayed everyone he cared about, just to gather the Oracle Keys.

Buguese still wondered how different things might have been if he listened to Beerain's pleas that day. If he was not too afraid of losing Mantid's trust. Then maybe he could have rescued Aqune and fled, before Aqune wound up inside that giant Machine-Sector, sucking out the last of the Oracle's power.

The image of Aqune on that day still haunted Buguese. She was less herself than ever before, almost inhuman. The sweet Aqune that he knew had gone as far as mocking him. At the time, he was so stunned and furious he couldn't think straight, or else he might have set her free right there.

"Buguese…" Aqune spoke softly. Buguese had been too quiet. His head was turned away from her. Aqune almost felt guilty for distracting him when he was clearly so lost in thought. But she still had to know.

"Excuse me," Buguese said, and stood up from the ground. "We can talk another day."

"Wait…" Aqune said. Confused, she rose as well, and reached out, grabbing hold of his cape.

"Please… Buguese. Can't you tell me why you saved me? After all, you were the one who allowed Mantid to control me. But I always felt that wasn't really what you wanted. Please tell me the truth."

As Buguese turned to look at her, Aqune saw the tenseness in his face. For a moment, Buguese only looked her in the eyes, saying nothing.

"I was wrong," he spoke. " I have always been wrong. But never, have I wanted to hurt you. I can't make up for what happened, but I could at least do that much."

Aqune stepped back. Now, she was the one unsure of what to say. She was touched, however, even though he had only confirmed what she had already believed. She never wanted to think he didn't care for her at all. But now that she could actually hear it from his own mouth… That gave it more meaning. Buguese was, after all, the first person she remembered feeling any sort of attachment to. What he meant to her exactly, she hadn't tried to sort out. She hadn't wanted to when she was merely his servant... when she knew she could never be anything more. But he meant _something_ to her.

"You don't need to make up for it," Aqune replied. "Because I forgive you." In a moment, her arms were tight around him, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Aqune… what…" Buguese stuttered.

"I'm so glad for what you _did_ do for me," she whispered. "Thank you."

Buguese smiled. There wasn't a need to say anything more now. Simply, he took hold of his cape, and draped it over her.

'My Aqune is back,' he thought to himself. 'And this time I'll make sure to be everything she needs. I can't lose someone so precious ever again.'


End file.
